


To Honor Them

by mercurybard



Series: To Honor Them [1]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As her relationship with Logan goes down the drain, Max has decided to keep the five Manticore children. Now, they just need IDs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Honor Them

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel. Seriously, my DVDs are in Chinese and don't play in a DVD player.

"What are you going to do with them, Max?" Logan demanded. "Hide them in your apartment until they turn eighteen?"

Max ran her hand over the back of one of his dining room chairs, careful to keep the leather of one of her fingerless gloves on the chair and not her actual skin. "That's what I came here for—I was hoping you could get papers for them."

"I thought the plan was for them not to go to Canada."

"Not border papers—IDs and stuff. Make them Guevaras like me. My brothers and sisters for real."

He looked at her for a moment and saw that pain in her eyes that always surfaced when she thought about Manticore and the other children created there. It was that pained look that made him want to kiss away all the hurt. Unfortunately, with this damn virus, that wasn't an option. "All right, all right, I'll see what I can do. Do they have real names? Besides Fix-It and Bugler?"

"Yeah—Bugler's is X8-861," she snapped.

Logan sighed. "Do you want me to come up with the names on my own?"

"Sure. Whatever."

***

Four days later, Max slid the IDs out of the envelope Logan had given her. She hadn't checked them before leaving his place. Partially because she knew he was good for it; partially because they'd gotten into another fight. Seemed like every time they spoke, one of them said exactly the wrong thing. This dancing on eggshells was driving her crazy. Lately, she'd been wondering how in the hell they'd ever thought they'd make a good couple.

Ralph's was the first one she opened. The blond girl had insisted on keeping her name even though it was a boy's and a synonym for puke. Sector pass, birth certificate, shot records—indistinguishable from the real thing. "Ralph! ID's here!" she shouted.

There was giggling coming from the bathroom. Original Cindy had introduced Ralph and Fix-It to nail polish the night before, and the two had been playing with it all morning. They had to have run out of nails by now. "Don't use up all the polish remover!"

The second pass had Zero's picture on it, but that's not what made a tear leak down out of the corner of her eye and trickle down the side of her nose. Next to Zero's picture was the name 'Zack Guevara'.

She dumped the rest of them out on the counter: a birth certificate for a 'Brin Guevara' (male, born six years ago), 'Tinga Guevara' (age twelve, female), a sector pass with Bullet's picture and 'Ben Guevara' next to it…

Another tear rolled down her cheek as she pressed Bullet's ID to her lips. _This is how_ , she thought. It was because of the little things like this.


End file.
